1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescent display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the flat panel display devices, an organic electroluminescent display has been used to replace a liquid crystal display. The organic electroluminescent display is a self-emissive display device and displays an image, and thus the organic electroluminescent display does not need to include a separate light source, e.g., a backlight unit. Accordingly, the organic electroluminescent display has been spotlighted as a next generation display since it has the desired properties, e.g., fast response speed, low driving voltage, thin thickness, etc., when compared to the liquid crystal display device.
In general, the organic electroluminescent display includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic light emitting layer through the anode and the cathode, and are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons emit energy, which is discharged as light, when returns from an excited state to a ground state.